If Tomorrow Never Comes
by yintotheyang
Summary: A Johnny and Lulu one-shot. What happens when Johnny realizes the things that have been left unsaid between him and Lulu.


A/N – Okay, so I was actually inspired by the awkward Jolu scene we got yesterday. I really didn't like what happened after, so I decided to tweak it a little and make it the way I wanted it. It's not very long, but I didn't want it to be. Sometimes you say more by saying less. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

Johnny smiled and looked down at the goddess snuggling against him. She was perfect. They were perfect. After everything they had been through, the heartache, misery and fear, love had survived and conquered it all.

His hand trailed up her arm and gripped her left hand that was resting on his chest. He ran his thumb over her engagement and wedding rings and his grin widened. He loved to stare at the rings that told the world that she was his. That fact still left him stunned, but it was true. She was his and he was hers.

Forever.

Forever was a word that scared him for the longest time. Before Lulu, it scared him because the only thing he associated with forever was being trapped by his father. After Lulu, it scared him because the thought of forever without her was the worst kind of pain imaginable. But then came the day that showed him how short forever could be.

Not many people can say being shot was the best thing that ever happened to them, but Johnny could. After the initial shock of everything had worn off and he knew he was going to make it, his first thought was her. Where was Lulu? Sure, they weren't together at the time and he had broken her heart in the worst way, but he had almost died. And she didn't come running.

She did come by eventually and after one of the most awkward encounters they had ever shared, she left. Johnny was upset they hadn't had time alone together, but what hurt him more was the realization that dawned on him within the next few days in the hospital.

She didn't know.

If the shooting had killed him, he would have died without making it clear to Lulu that he loved her more than anything. That he always would, even though he had done a terrible job showing it. It tore him apart to know that if he took his final breath in that hospital, she would never know the whole truth.

Johnny spent the rest of his time in the hospital growing stronger, not just physically, but emotionally as well. He prepared himself to tell Lulu the truth. About Maxie, Michael and all of his other mistakes. But mostly about the thing that could never be a mistake. The way he loved her.

He had only been out of the hospital for an hour when he knew he couldn't wait any longer to say what he needed to say. He made his way to the Overlook and took in the city of Port Charles. He closed his eyes and was instantly taken back to the night he kissed Lulu for the first time. He wanted to go back to the way he felt that night. The way he always felt when his lips met Lulu's. He took a deep breath and sent Lulu a text.

**Our thinking place. ASAP.**

She didn't answer, but she didn't have to. Somehow, Johnny knew she would come. And even if she didn't come, he knew he would find a way to get to her and tell her what was in his heart. He felt her before he saw her. He turned around and was met with his muse of moonlight, glowing as bright as ever.

"Is everything okay?" _The voice of an angel. My angel. _

"No, it's not." _Deep breaths. Just be honest._

"What's wrong? Do you need to go back to the hospital?" _Such undeserved concern for me. She's amazing._

"No. I need to say all of the things I've been holding back." _This is it. Say the words._

"Johnny." _The way she says my name will never stop driving me crazy. _

"I was afraid of dying." _Get to the point, Zacchara. _

"Why?" _Her sudden patience is a little unnerving. _

"Because if I had died, you wouldn't have known that I still love you."

That had been the beginning. He had poured his heart out to her that night and she had listened, accepted and forgave. They had started slow, just being friends again, the way they were when they first met. Then he had taken her on a real date, something both realized they had never done before. It took time, but Johnny gained her trust again and they became closer than ever. And exactly one year after their conversation at the Overlook, Johnny got down on one knee and asked Lulu to make him the happiest man in the world.

And she said yes.

They had gotten married the following spring and been blissfully happy ever since. And although he loved every moment they spent together, these moments were his favorite. The moments when her beautiful blonde hair was messy and out of place from a night of passion. The moments when she looked so peaceful and comfortable in his arms. The moments when life made sense. And it didn't just make sense, it was good. It was great. It was perfect.

Johnny once again ran his fingertips over her rings and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. She shifted and yawned and he silently scolded himself for waking her up. But he couldn't stop his smile when she looked up at him, her amber eyes shining in the dark room. She smiled back and pushed herself up slightly so she could meet his lips. She kissed him softly and brought her hands to his face as she deepened the kiss.

"What was that for?" Johnny wondered after she pulled away for air.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my husband?" Lulu asked softly.

"No," Johnny replied.

"It was for being you," Lulu whispered, laying back down and curling into his side once again. "For loving me, for making all of my dreams come true. For being you."

"I'm always going to love you," Johnny breathed. "And I want nothing more than to make all of your dreams come true."

"I'm always going to love you," Lulu muttered sleepily. "Night, Johnny."

"Goodnight, Lulu," Johnny responded, but she had already fallen asleep.

Johnny smiled down at her once again and closed his eyes in contentment. It wasn't that he welcomed death because he wanted as much time with Lulu as possible, but he knew if the worst happened it would be okay. It would be okay because she knew. She knew she was his everything because he showed her everyday. She knew exactly how much he loved her because he told her every chance he got.

She knew and that was all that mattered.


End file.
